Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to mobile communications and, more specifically, to systems and methods for mobile network backward compatibility support. For mobile communication capability, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks in particular have involved large investments in infrastructure (e.g., terminals and network nodes) in support of various protocols. Among the protocols or concepts with widespread usage is the Packet Data Protocol (PDP) (e.g., IPv4, IPv6, etc.) context in GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) Gateway Support Node (GGSN) systems.
However, as more traditional Radio Access Network (RAN) approaches continue to evolve in utilization of more standards-based protocols, aiming to increase inter-working across various networks and/or technologies, there may be convergence upon common equipment. One such protocol that is widely used for mobility applications is Mobile IP. However, systems supporting PDP contexts and those supporting Mobile IP may not be able to effectively inter-work.